


Burning

by mamadeb



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: A brief moment...





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Burning by Debra Fran Baker

09 Mar 1998  
This story had to be written, and with thanks to Chris Carter for fulfilling a slasher's dreams.  
Not mine, never was.  
MKRA yes (although I know it's rather short. It's up to you.)

* * *

Burning  
by Debra Fran Baker

It burns.

He was there in my apartment, like a vampire I'd forgotten I'd invited. He attacked me - maybe to get me back for all those times I'd attacked him as he stood helpless in handcuffs. He teased me about it, told me he'd lost his arm. But his eyes - his eyes said things I didn't want to believe. There were so many things I didn't want to believe anymore.

His eyes said trust me. I didn't want to, I didn't want to believe him or his story. I'd convinced myself that I'd been lied to for all those years and his story was just one more beautiful lie. Just like him.

And he turned my world upside down again. He told me about a war in heaven as I fought a war inside my own mind. Inside my own body as he touched it.

His eyes burned green in the darkness. I couldn't take my eyes off of them as they burned. They said trust me, believe me, know I'm with you. He was too beautiful, too dangerous, too close to me. I almost didn't hear what he said, overwhelmed by him and by what his words and his face did to me.

And then...then he stopped talking about rebels and danger. I could see him stop as if he were deciding what to do.

Then he kissed me, his mouth hot and yearning on my cheek. It wasn't the gentle kisses I'd given Scully, it wasn't the soul-kisses I didn't know I wanted. It was something else. The kiss of one who loves. As I sat there, stunned he gave me his gun, and said something in Russian. I caught only Tovarish, comrade, friend.

I almost pulled the trigger, but I didn't. I believed his eyes. I believed everything in his eyes.

And my cheek burns.

Copyright 1998 Debra Fran Baker and NightRoads Associates

  
One sharp peppercorn is better than a basketful of melons.  
      -- Tractate Megillah 7A  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Debra Fran Baker 


End file.
